Music Guide
Season 1 'Down the Rabbit Hole' *''Asleep'' by The Smiths : Sophia is being burned at the stake. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNIJAUVC7sQ *''Heads Will Roll'' by Yeah Yeah Yeahs : Sienna and Sophia meet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auzfTPp4moA *'Love At First Sight '''by '''Kylie Minogue' : Sophia and Josh hang out by the pond. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwgQFGY1hok *''Problem'' by Natalia Kills : Sienna is up to no good. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-467iwowjpI *''Bring Me to Life'' by Evanescence : Ending scene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM 'Highway to Hell' *''We Are by '''Hollywood Undead' : Intro: Josh and Daimon hanging out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocXjr9nPnvg *''Fireflies'' by Owl City : Daimon and Kiera saying "I love you" before going into the restaurant. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4#t=22 *''Fembot'' by Robyn : Arabella and Tara giving Sophia a makeover. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElgiMmHdNR4#t=12 *''Dare (La La La)'' by Shakira : Josh walks Sophia to her class. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkYAxGt-aUs#t=12 *''Angel Baby'' by Rosie & the Originals : Plays on the music station Kiera picks as she and Daimon drive to their double date. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xm3qnh1sck#t=12 *''Born to Die'' by Lana Del Rey : Kiera's death scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bag1gUxuU0g *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen" : Tara and Daimon meet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic#t=11 *''A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes'' from Disney's Cinderella : Tara and Sophia humming the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjIssqHQJ6o *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' covered by Lorde : Alietta and Agoroth discussing the prophecy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws *''Jungle'' by X Ambassadors ft. Jamie N. Commons : Ending scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqXW57WM9TA 'Born Under A Bad Sign' *''Loose Your Soul by "Dead Man's Bones" : Opening Scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k022p_VPUbM *''First Time by Lifehouse : Todd and Jamie meeting for the first time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0YvWQNWEJA *''Take My Breath Away'' by Berlin : Taime getting together. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx51eegLTY8 *''Turn Down for What by DJ Snake ft. Lil' John : Todd and Jamie working out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMUDVMiITOU *"You Give Love a Bad Name by "Bon Jovi : Jamie finding out about Todd's deception. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ *''I'm Not the Only One ''by Sam Smith : Todd and Jaime break up. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCkpzqqog4k *''Monster by Skillet : Todd's downward spiral. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE *''Stand Alone'' by Chris Lake ft. Lazy Rich and Jareth : Arabella/Jamie's altercation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gidkWN6TEc *''Trespassing'' by Adam Lambert : Todd crashes Sophia's party. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBKP7UqxQVM *''I Think We're Alone Now'' Covered by Girls Aloud : Josh and Sophia kiss for the first time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjpbcsttFyM *''Bad Girls by Donna Summer : Alietta and Cynthia arriving in America. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzxW4eu9heY *''Somethin' Bad by Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood : Maxim threatening Jamie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4Yzj-m_SBk *''Sentimental Journey'' by Doris Day : Jamie and Laura Moores scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUw125JMVFI *''Battleships by Daughtry : Josh and Sophia talk things out and officially get together. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJxM16wFr7I *''How Soon is Now? by The Smiths : Sophia gets a mysterious warning. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnpILIIo9ek *''Pa Pa Power by Dead Man's Bones : Ending scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FA0zncJOx0E 'The Three Faces of Sophia *''Tili Tili Bom, A Russian Lullaby by Lev Zemlinski:'' (Opening Scene): Sophia dreaming about her mother https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDMmj5WgB8c *''Skipping Stones'' by Claire De Lune: Daimon comforts Sophia as they get to know each other better https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VoqYXy-O0s *''Painkiller'' by Jason Derulo ft. Meghan Trainor: Cynthia confronts Todd at the pool https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zIP-nhNoPw *''Hold Me Down by Halsey: The teens waking up in a room chained and having to work together https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKnG2d9tZdU *''Set It Off by Life In Film:|The gang training in the simulation room https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sM2gNkGFjmk *'' The Way You Look Tonight'' by Frank Sinatra: Josh playing the guitar to this tune while Sophia listens https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc *''Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran:Sienna and Todd have a heart to heart https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo *''Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony: Sophia and Josh get a sneak-peek at what their future might look like. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCJ3rmiZFr8 *''Crazy Youngsters'' by Esther Dean :The teens all hanging out once Sophia and Josh wake up. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpRpzbY9QU8 *''Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkey :Sophia, Jamie Daimon and Tara set out for answers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM * ''My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fallout Boy: Sophia, Jamie , Tara and Daimon discovered a journal that takes them down memory lane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s *''Another Day In Paradise'' by Phil Collins: Sophia, Jamie, Tara and Daimon end up seeing their parents as teenagers meeting a mysterious young woman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt2mbGP6vFI *'' The City Is At War '' by: Cobra Starship: Nathan having a secret meeting with Olivia and Violet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNF08htoH00 *''Only Love Can Hurt Like This'' by Paloma Faith:Sienna sees how happy Josh is around Sophia and flashes back to her relationship with him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaKr9gWqwl4 *''Mad World'' by Tears For Fears: Agoroth and his followers discuss their next move. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFsHSHE-iJQ * Sarah's Theme from Hocus Pocus by Sarah Jessica Parker: Ending Scene, Fiona sings herself a lullaby she used to sing to Eric when he was younger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VqjONmOpmQ Dream A Little Dream of Me *''Wildest Dreams'' by: Taylor Swift: Opening scenehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ *''Monster'' by Eminem ft. Rihanna: Sophia's waking dream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHkozMIXZ8w *''Cigarette Daydreams'' by Cage The Elephant:Arabella complains about being kept in the dark; Sophia breaks down after seeing Eric in her dorm room.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opeETnB8m8w *''I Need You from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Movie Soundtrack'' by: James Newton Howard Daimon argues with Kiera about his love for her; Kiera asks Daimon to let her go.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCuzUmdhGtw *''Burn'' by Madi Diaz:Daimon enters the graveyard and finds Kiera’s grave; he recalls the day she was buried; Sophia interrupts. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8TCZ2Ni5M4 *''Terrible Thing'' by AG: Agoroth enters the limousine, Alietta attempting to seduce him while informing him about the recent occurring at PDA. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWmtMYTtLng * 1812 Overture (Finale) by Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky:Song playing inside Fiona's music box that reminds her of Eric. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2W1Wi2U9sQ *''Lakehouse'' by Of Monsters and Men:Daimon looks through old pictures of himself and Kiera on Facebook. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR7xU6z_oag *''Love, Love, Love'' by Of Monsters and Men: Daimon and Tara agrees to give up on their relationship; Tara wishes he’ll find someone he can love one day like he loves Kiera. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I * Ghost by Ella Henderson: Playing throughout the Ending Scene. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tA8AfQaUnXM The Things You Can't Outrun' * ''Comatose by Mikky Ekko: Opening Scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csBbAZrHJVs *''One Call Away'' by Charlie Puth: Sophia meeting Eric for the first time in Bulgaria. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxuY9FET9Y4 *''Sirens'' by Lola Marsh: Sophia talks about Eric to her friends at PDA. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQbL9GK4bCM *The Seventh Seal by Scott Walker: Eric's interrogation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8NoefTryy8 *''Ruin'' by Cat Power: The boys talk about Sophia and Eric.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nl3Oo4-IQ4 * Love Runs Out '' OneRepublic: When Sophia and Piper fight about Eric. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OWj0CiM8WU *''Wicked Ones by DOROTHY: Alietta suggesting her plan to Agoroth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW4vejDcVe8 *''more to be added later'' Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Music Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Fearless Diva Productions